sosnowiecfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pola Negri
Apolonia Chałupiec (urodzona 3 Stycznia 1897 roku w Lipnie na Kujawach, zmarła 1 Sierpnia 1987 w San Antonio w Teksasie) - aktorka teatralna i filmowa, międzynarodowa gwiazda kina niemego. Biografia Córka wędrownego blacharza i domokrążcy Jerzego Chałupca oraz Eleonory z Kiełczewskich. Po ukończeniu szkoły baletowej, zadebiutowała na scenie Teatru Małego w Warszawie rolą Anieli w Ślubach Panieńskich Aleksandra Fredry w 1912 roku, mając lat piętnaście. Następnie zagrała w kilkunastu innych sztukach. Jej wielkim sukcesem scenicznym stała się rola egzotycznej tancerki w pantomimie Sumurun w reżyserii Ryszarda Ordyńskiego w Teatrze Nowości w 1913 roku, w której znakomicie wykorzystała swoje zdolności taneczne. Pierwszą kreację filmową stworzyła w Niewolnicy Zmysłów w reżyserii Jana Pawłowskiego w 1914 roku, rozpoczynając nią karierę aktorską kobiety-wampa. Zagrała w kilku kolejnych polskich filmach, dając się w nich poznać jako aktorka o wielkiej sile ekspresji. Nazywano ją wtedy polską Astą Nielsen. W 1917 roku związała się z kinematografią niemiecką, grając w ciągu kilku następnych lat w kilkudziesięciu filmach niemieckich. Swe najgłośniejsze role stworzyła w filmach Ernsta Lubitscha między innymi Oczy Mumii Ma z 1918, Carmen" z 1918, Madame Dubarry z 1919 i Sumurun z 1920. Jej specjalnością stały się role egzotyczne i kostiumowe. Po sukcesach niemieckich, wyjechała w 1922 roku do USA, gdzie rozpoczęła karierę gwiazdy kina niemego filmem Bella Donna w reżyserii Georgea Fitzmauricea z 1923. W latach dwudziestych zagrała w ponad 20 filmach amerykańskich między innymi w Tancerce hiszpańskiej Herberta Brenona z 1923, Cesarzowej Ernsta Lubitscha z 1924 i Hotelu Imperial Mauritza Stillera z 1926. Stała się legendą Hollywoodu miedzy innymi z powodu romansów z Charlesem Chaplinem i Rudolfem Valentino. Z nadejściem kina dźwiękowego jej kariera amerykańska dobiegła kresu. W latach trzydziestych powróciła do Europy, występując odtąd głównie w filmach niemieckich miedzy innymi. Mazurka Williego Forsta z 1935 i Madame Bovary Gerharda Lamprechta z 1937. W ostatnich latach przed II wojną światową mieszkała w Berlinie i w Paryżu, a po wejściu Niemców do Francji powróciła do USA. Po raz ostatni zagrała w filmie The Moon Spinners (Księżycowe Prządki) w reżyserii Jamesa Neilsona w 1964 roku. W USA opu-blikowała wspomnienia pod tytułem Pamiętnik gwiazdy w 1970 roku. W ostatnich latach życia mieszkała w San Antonio w Teksasie. Zmarła 1 Sierpnia 1987 roku w San Antonio, a pochowana została na cmentarzu w Los Angeles w Kalifornii. Historia Romansu z Hrabią Dąmbskim Dziś o godz.3-ej po południu w kościele parafialnym odbędzie się ślub Poli Negri, słynnej artystki kinematograficznej, z p.Eugeniuszem Dąmbskim Tę lakoniczną informację z kroniki towarzyskiej miasta zamieściła sosnowiecka gazeta Iskra w środę, 5 Listopada 1919 roku, anonsując małżeństwo młodziutkiej — lecz już sławnej — gwiazdy z mniej znanym młodym oficerem o legionowym rodowodzie. Zdarzyło się to wszystko naprawdę jak w kinie. Historia tego romansu rozpoczęła się pewnego zimowego dnia na początku 1919 roku, gdy Pola Negri podróżowała koleją z Warszawy do Berlina, wioząc ze sobą kopię Niewolnicy Zmysłów, swego pierwszego filmu, zrealizowanego jeszcze w Polsce w 1914 roku. Na stacji granicznej w Sosnowcu jeden z celników zatrzymał pudełka z filmem jako kontrabandę. W ten sposób Pola Negri trafiła do komendanta sosnowieckiej policji, podporucznika Eugeniusza Dąmbskiego. Wszystko to Pola Negri opisała szczegółowo po latach w Pamiętniku gwiazdy, opublikowanym w 1970 roku w USA, a nieco później także w Polsce. Dworzec dla Dwojga Byłam tak wściekła — wspominała po latach aktorka — że nawet się nie bałam. Podeszłam do żelaznego piecyka stojącego w kącie, by ogrzać sobie ręce i nagle usłyszałam czyjś głos za moimi plecami. — Zdaje się, młoda damo, że naraziła się pani na jakiś kłopot. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam przed sobą młodego mężczyznę w wieku około dwudziestu pięciu lat. Oczy miał niebieskie, a postawę tak wojskową, że choć średniego wzrostu, wydawał się wysoki. Przyglądał mi się z przyjaznym uśmiechem, ja zaś czułam, jak mój gniew ustępuje: — Jestem hrabia Dąmbski, naczelnik tutejszej straży celnej. Może mi pani powie, o co chodzi. thumb|224pxthumb|330px|Pierwsze spotkanie zdarzyło się na sosnowieckim dworcu, który niewiele się zmienił Tak to wygląda w relacji gwiazdy, tyle tylko, że hrabia Dąmbski nie był szefem straży celnej, lecz komendantem policji, która spełniała wówczas także odę straży granicznej. Po latach aktorka zapisała to pierwsze, sosnowieckie spotkanie na dworcu tak szczegółowo, jakby miała je ciągle jeszcze w pamięci, choć minęły całe dziesięciolecia. Z jej barwnego opisu wynika, iż nieporozumienie graniczne skończyło się zaproszeniem do restauracji, a miła rozmowa stała się zaczątkiem romansu. Następnym pociągiem Pola Negri odjechała do Berlina, gdzie czekały ją zdjęcia do kolejnego filmu, lecz z Eugeniuszem Dąmbskim pozostawała odtąd w kontakcie, wymieniając z nim coraz bardziej namiętne listy. Jej wspomnienia nie pozostawiają wątpliwości, że była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Po pewnym czasie spotkali się ponownie, tym razem w Warszawie. Następnie aktorka otrzymała list z oświadczynami, przytoczony w całości w Pamiętniku Gwiazdy. Nic dziwnego, że Pola odtelegrafowała trzykrotnym Tak! No i wybrała się znowu do Sosnowca. Hrabina z Sosnowca thumb|254px|Zajętej innymi myślami pannie młodej bogate wnętrza kościoła skojarzyły się z wystawnością baroku Drobiazgowa zazwyczaj Pole Negri nie podaje daty tego spotkania. Jednak z wcześniejszych partii jej autobiografii wynika, iż wróciła z Berlina do Warszawy zapewne w listopadzie 1918, najpóźniej w grudniu. Z całą pewnością wiadomo, że w styczniu 1919 występowała gościnnie w Teatrze Wielkim w Warszawie, a w dniach 16-25 Stycznia przebywała z występami w Krakowie. Jej podróż z Warszawy do Berlina via Sosnowiec mogła mieć miejsce w lutym lub w marcu 1919: najwcześniej w ostatnich dniach stycznia, chociaż to raczej wykluczone. Jej opisy podkreślają scenerię zimową. No, i wiemy, że podróż zdarzyła się w okresie powstania wielkopolskiego, gdyż właśnie wtedy - z powodu zerwania komunikacji kolejowej między Prusami i Wielkopolską - z Warszawy jeździło się do Berlina przez Sosnowiec, Katowice i Wrocław. Podobnie Pola Negri nie podaje daty ślubu, wspominając jedynie, że przyjechała do Sosnowca wcześniej i zamieszkała ze swoją matką w hotelu, aby zgodnie z obowiązującymi zwyczajami odczekać na ogłoszenie zapowiedzi. Musiała zjawić się w Sosnowcu zapewne w końcu października. Do ślubu zaś doszło w środę 5 Listopada 1919 roku w Kosciele Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny. thumb|290px| Do ślubu doszło w środę 5 listopada 1919 roku w kościele Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Marii Panny. Z zachowanego do dnia dzisiejszego aktu ślubu wynika, iż sakramentu małżeństwa udzielił młodej parze ksiądz wikary Tomasz Knap. Jako świadkowie wystąpili porucznik Kazimierz Hryniewiecki i dyrektor fabryki Alfons Szeligowski. Pod aktem figurują podpisy księdza proboszcza Ksawerego Plankiewicza, proboszcza w latach 1916-1932, świadków i oczywiście małżonków. Pola Negri podpisała się jako Apolonia hr.Dąmbska-Chałupiec. Występujący w roli świadka Alfons Szeligowski był mężem siostry Eugeniusza Dąmbskiego, Ireny, a wiec jego szwagrem. Sam kościół nie jest wcale barokowy, jak wspomina aktorka, lecz neoromański, zbudowany w latach 1893-1906. To rzeczywiście wielka, trójnawowa świątynia z bogato zdobionymi, eklektycznymi wnętrzami. Neobarokowe ołtarze sąsiadują w niej z secesyjnymi freskami samego Włodzimierza Tetmajera. Zajętej innymi myślami pannie młodej bogate wnętrza mogły rzeczywiście skojarzyć się z wystawnością baroku. Dzisiaj kościół Wniebowzięcia NMP przy ulicy Kościelnej jest katedrą diecezji sosnowieckiej, podniesiony do tej rangi w 1992 roku. Dodajmy jeszcze, że w zapisie w księdze ślubów wiek Poli Negri określono na 22 lata, co zgadza się z odnalezioną przez Wiesławę Czapińską w parafii w Lipnie na Kujawach jej metryką urodzenia. Już wkrótce Pola zacznie odejmować sobie lata, wprowadzając skutecznie w błąd leksykony filmowe na świecie. Dom przy Kołłątaja thumb|268px| W tej kamienicy przy ulicy Kotjataja 6 Pola Negri mieszkała podczas swego pobytu w Sosnowcu. Po ślubie panna młoda zamieszkała u Dąmbskich w Sosnowcu. Natomiast pan młody wyjeżdżał wtedy często do Warszawy. Z jego papierów personalnych w Centralnym Archiwum Wojskowym wiadomo, że tuż przed ślubem pożegnał się z sosnowiecką policją, starając się o przydział do 1 Pułku Szwoleżerów w Warszawie, co zostało uwieńczone powodzeniem. Nie zabierał mnie ze sobą — skarży się w pamiętnikach aktorka — tłumacząc to tym, że moje miejsce jest w domu. Zaś w domu Dąmbskich Pola Negri nie czuła się najlepiej, o czym pisze obszernie w Pamiętniku gwiazdy. Z innych źródeł wynika wszakże, że Dąmbscy bywali razem w Warszawie, gdzie mieli nawet niewielkie mieszkanie przy Trębackiej. A jednak tuż po ślubie wszystko nagle się psuje, o czym gwiazda rozpisuje się w autobigrafii, zwalając całą winę na męża. Niestety, nie znamy opinii drugiej strony w tej materii. Pewne jest tylko, że z wielkiej miłości zrobiła się równie wielka pomyłka. Nie jest rzeczą jasną, jak długo Pola Negri mieszkała w Sosnowcu. Ona sama wspomina, że wróciła do Berlina dopiero po ośmiu miesiącach. Jednak nie pisze prawdy, powiadając, że przez te osiem miesięcy nie ruszała się z Sosnowca, a w każdym razie z Polski. Można się o tym przekonać, śledząc daty premier jej kolejnych filmów, które kręciła przecież w Berlinie. Tak więc Markiza d'Armiani miała berlińską premierę w dniu 13 Lutego, a sławne Sumurun — w reżyserii Ernsta Lubitscha — 1 Września 1920 roku. Przecież te filmy musiały zostać uprzednio nakręcone. Wygląda na to, że Pola Negri musiała wyjechać na zdjęcia do Berlina zaraz po ślubie. Jedna z niemieckich gazet podała, iż jeszcze w grudniu 1919 roku ,a więc tuż po ślubie, gwiazda zameldowała się w Charlottenburgu już jako hrabina Dąmbska. Berlińska bohema ukuła wtedy określenie: hrabina Dubarry-Dąmbska, a to w związku z wielkim sukcesem Madame Dubarry z Polą w roli tytułowej. thumb|270px Nie zmienia to faktu, że przecież mieszkała w Sosnowcu w tym okresie. Długo szukałem mieszkania Dąmbskich w Sosnowcu, lecz brakowało ciągle punktu zaczepienia. Wreszcie natknąłem się na informację o śmierci i pogrzebie matki Eugeniusza, Natalii Dąmbskiej, w Kurierze Zagłębia z 21 Lutego 1919 roku. Z zamieszczonego na pierwszej stronie gazety nekrologu wynika, że Natalia Dąmbska zmarła 20 Lutego, a wyprowadzenie zwłok nastąpiło dwa dni później z domu przy ulicy Kołłątaja 6. A więc to tutaj, w domu przy ulicy Kołłątaja, mieszkali niegdyś Dąmbscy i w tym domu zamieszkała na krótko Pola Negri... Już wcześniej słyszałem, że Pola Negri i Dąmbski mieszkali przy Kołłątaja, lecz brakowało mi potwierdzenia tej informacji, no, i numeru domu. Teraz nie wchodziła w grę pomyłka, bo Natalia Dąmbska zmarła zaledwie kilka miesięcy przed ślubem syna. Skoro Dąmbscy mieszkali z całą pewnością w kamienicy przy Kołłątaja 6, to w tym domu musiała zamieszkać też Pola Negri. Dodatkowym potwierdzeniem jest fragment jej wspomnień, w którym opisuje, jak to Ludwiła Dąmbska wprowadzała ją do pokoju, gdzie się urodziła. Ta kamienica przy Kołłątaja 6 ciągle istnieje, choć bardzo dzisiaj zaniedbana i ze zmienioną nie do poznania fasadą. W pierwszej chwili płaskie tynki sprawiają wrażenie, jakby postawiono dom całkiem niedawno... Dopiero potem okazuje się, że dawniejsze, zabytkowe detale zniszczono podczas remontu. Dzisiejsi lokatorzy nawet nie wiedzą, że mieszkała tu Pola Negri, lecz niektórzy pamiętają przynajmniej niegdysiejszy wygląd kamienicy — dawniej ładniejszej i najbardziej okazałej przy ulicy Kołłątaja. Dąmbscy nie byli właścicielami domu, lecz tylko wynajmowali tu mieszkanie. Wiadomo, że rodzina legitymowała się wprawdzie tytułami, ale była jednak zubożała. Jak wiele innych sosnowieckich kamienic, również ta należała do Żydów. Przed wojną współwłaścicielami byli Izrael Zylberger i Zejlik Bejgelnacher, a po wojnie właścicielką została pani Stefania Jakubowska. Jedynie ona coś niecoś o Poli Negri słyszała. Ale niewiele, bo też zamieszkała tu wtedy, gdy Dąmbskich już nie było. Przeminęło z Wiatrem Gwiazda wspomina, iż to tutaj męczyła się przez kilka miesięcy, aż wreszcie zjawił się pewnego dnia reżyser jej filmów, Ernst Lubitsch, by wyciągnąć ją z powrotem do Berlina. Ale czy tak było naprawdę? Czy to może Polę Negri nie ciągnęło czasem do wielkiego świata? Może nie chciała się przyznać do swojego błędu i wolała pomyłką obarczyć wyłącznie męża? Nic nie zmienia faktu, że wkrótce po ślubie małżeństwo się rozpadło. Pola Negri wyjechała z Lubitschem do Berlina, by nigdy więcej nie powrócić do Sosnowca. Przyjeżdżała jeszcze do Warszawy , gdzie mieszkała jej matka i widywała się z mężem, lecz w istocie po to, by załatwić rozwód. Sprawę do-prowadził do finału Dąmbski. Wymagało to od niego przejścia na kalwinizm, co często praktykowano w podobnych przypadkach. W papierach podporucznika Dąmbskiego znalazłem służbowy meldunek do komendy Centralnej Szkoły Kawalerii w Grudziądzu z dnia 13 Maja 1922 roku o treści następującej: Melduję, że na mocy wyroku sądu konsystorskiego Zboru Kalwińskiego w Warszawie uzyskałem rozwód z żoną mą Apolonią Chałupiec. Z wyżej wymienionego powodu proszę o poprawienie w mej ankiecie ewidencyjnej w rubryce żonaty na wolny. E. Dąmbski ppor thumb|162px Pola Negri wspomina, że dostała orzeczenie rozwodu do ręki już w Paryżu, gdzie przygotowywała się do wyjazdu do Ameryki. Natomiast Eugeniusz Dąmbski pozostał w służbie wojskowej, spisując się dzielnie w wojnie polsko-bolszewickiej w 1920 roku. Brał w niej udział w roli adiutanta dowódcy 1 Dywizji Jazdy, pułkownika Juliusza Rómmla, uczestnicząc w bojach z konnicą Budionnego pod Beresteczkiem, Komarowem i w rajdzie na Korosteń. Po wojnie ukończył Centralną Szkołę Kawalerii, a potem służył przez kilka lat w 25 Pułku Ułanów w Prużanie, uzyskując w nim awans na rotmistrza i stanowisko dowódcy szwadronu. Pod koniec lat dwudziestych przeszedł do Departamentu Kawalerii Ministerstwa Spraw Wojskowych; w 1932 roku był majorem. W latach dwudziestych ożenił się powtórnie. Po II wojnie światowej mieszkał w Warszawie. Nic nie wiadomo, by spotkał jeszcze kiedykolwiek Polę Negri. Urywki z Pamiętnika Gwiazdy Pociąg zatrzymał się na granicy w Sosnowcu. Celnik brutalnie przywołał mnie do rzeczywistości, ostrym tonem każąc otworzyć walizki. Zobaczył puszki z filmem i wrzasnął: — A gdzie pozwolenie wywozu? Pani łamie przepisy! Próbowałam mu tłumaczyć, że nie wiedziałam, że trzeba uzyskać pozwolenie, ale zaczął krzyczeć coraz głośniej: — Nie można się tłumaczyć nieznajomością przepisów! Przy drzwiach przedziału zebrał się tłum; celnik upajał się swoją władzą, a moje zmieszanie bardziej go podniecało. — To kontrabanda! — krzyczał. — Pani szmugluje! Nim zdążyłam się zorientować, kazał tragarzowi wynieść walizki, a mnie wysiąść. Protestowałam głośno: — To śmieszne. Dokąd mnie pan prowadzi? — Do naczelnika. — Doskonale — powiedziałam. Powiem mu parę słów o tym, jak się tu traktuje spokojnych polskich obywateli. Brnęłam z nim przez śnieg, gdy nagle usłyszałam gwizd parowozu i stukot -Ul. Pociąg odjeżdżał beze mnie. Zawróciłam i pędem puściłam się za nim, ale celnik złapał mnie za ramię i przytrzymał. Wepchnął mnie do jakiegoś obskurnego biura w drewnianej szopie i zamknął drzwi. Byłam tak wściekła, że się nawet nie bałam. Podeszłam do żelaznego piecyka sto-jącego w kącie, by sobie ogrzać ręce, i nagle usłyszałam czyjś głos za mymi plecami. — Zdaje się, młoda damo, że naraziła się pani na jakiś kłopot. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam przed sobą przystojnego młodego mężczyznę w wieku koło dwudziestu pięciu lat. Oczy miał niebieskie, a postawę tak wojskową, że choć średniego wzrostu wydawał się wysoki. Przyglądał mi się z przyjaznym uśmiechem, ja zaś czułam, jak mój gniew ustępuje: — Jestem hrabia Dąmbski, naczelnik tutejszej straży celnej. Może mi pani powie, o co chodzi. Westchnęłam znużona tą przygodą i opowiedziałam mu, kim jestem i po co wiozę film. Kiedy skończyłam, rzekł: — To nie takie znowu przestępstwo. — Sądząc po zachowaniu pańskiego podwładnego chyba mnie pan zamknie w lochu, a klucz wyrzuci. Roześmiał się; jego śmiech zabrzmiał bardzo miło. — Gdybym miał klucz, proszę pani, to z pewnością bym go nie wyrzucił — rzekł. Potem wezwał jakiegoś urzędnika, kazał mu wystawić pozwolenie na wywóz filmu i zwrócił się do mnie: '' — Dla zadośćuczynienia za sprawioną pani przykrość zrezygnujemy z pobrania cła. — Z chęcią zapłacę... wszystko, bylebym już mogła ruszyć dalej. — Proszę... a nawet nalegam, aby pani nie płaciła. Może pani jednak dać mi inny dowód wdzięczności. Spojrzałam nań ostro. — Zbyt pochopne wyciąga pani wnioski — rzekł wtedy. — Myślałem jedynie... że następny pociąg odchodzi dopiero za dwie godziny. Pani jest pewnie głodna i zziębnięta. Chciałem więc panią zaprosić na obiad do restauracji. — Nie chciałabym pana narażać na kłopot — odparłam, ale nawet dla mnie te słowa nie zabrzmiały przekonywająco. Ten młody mężczyzna był bardzo pociągający i właściwie nie miałam nic przeciwko temu, żeby mu sprawić trochę kłopotu. — Będzie to dla mnie prawdziwą przyjemnością — rzekł. — W żadnym przypadku nie uważałbym tego za kłopot. Piękna kobieta jest tu zjawiskiem tak rzadkim. Kiedy się więc pokaże, staramy się ją zatrzymać... bodaj na czas posiłku. Przez całą drogę do restauracji rozmawialiśmy w tym samym, lekkim tonie. Nieba-wem też uwolniłam się od wszelkich obaw: Dąmbski traktował mnie z całym szacunkiem należnym kobiecie światowej, a ja postanowiłam sobie w duchu, że utrzymam się w tej roli, zwłaszcza że bezpiecznie przedzielał nas stół. Mój towarzysz okazał się wspaniałym causerem: rozmowa z nim płynęła łatwo i ciekawie. W pewnej chwili zdumiałam się, że opowiadam mu o sobie takie rzeczy, z których nikomu się nigdy nie zwierzałam. Z niechęcią nawet mówiłam o swoim zawodzie. A kiedy wspomniałam, że tęsknię do tego, żeby się z niego wycofać, mieć dom i rodzinę, stwierdziłam ze zdziwieniem, że naprawdę tego pragnę. Nie byłam pewna, czy rzeczywiście zakochałam się od pierwszego wejrzenia: a może tylko zasugerowałam się myśląc przez całą drogę o wielkiej miłości; czy zakochałabym się w każdym innym, przystojnym mężczyźnie, czy jedynie w Eugeniuszu Dąmbskim? Z ulgą powitałam nadejście pociągu. Potrzebny był mi czas dla uporządkowania moich uczuć. Wymieniliśmy adresy i obiecaliśmy pisywać do siebie. Przez całą drogę wmawiałam sobie, że pewnie nigdy już nie usłyszę o tym człowieku, że wszystko to było tylko miłą przygodą. Nie zdołałam go jednak wykreślić z pamięci. Po paru dniach dał znać o sobie, zapytując, czy dojechałam szczęśliwie. Pisał, że ciągle myśli o mnie: że za dwa tygodnie będzie w Warszawie i pytał, czy jest jakaś nadzieja, abym i ja tam przyjechała. Odpisałam, że przyjadę. A potem już pisywał codziennie. Jego listy stawały się coraz bardziej przyjacielskie, z czasem wręcz miłosne. Kiedy nadszedł czas jego wyjazdu do Warszawy, oświadczyłam Davidsonowi, że muszę natychmiast udać się do Polski. Tym razem żadna siła by mnie nie zatrzymała i Davidson wreszcie udzielił mi trzytygodniowego urlopu. Chciałam zobaczyć się z Eugeniuszem, żeby się przekonać, czy naprawdę go kocham. Pragnęłam wielkiej, szalonej miłości, silniejszej ode mnie: moja młodość tęskniła do romantyzmu, a jego ucieleśnieniem był mundur, kwiaty, taniec i wieczna młodość. Z drugiej strony jednak dojrzała cząstka mojej natury mówiła mi, że wszystko to jest niemożliwe bez wielkiej fizycznej namiętności.'' W takim stanie ducha znów spotkałam się z Dąmbskim wspaniale prezentującym się w mundurze. Z bukietem zimowych róż wkroczył do salonu matki niby bohater z romansu. Od razu oczarował matkę. Nie odrywała od niego roześmianego wzroku, chyba tylko po to, by od czasy do czasu spojrzeć na mnie i przekonać się, czy doceniam ten skarb, jaki znalazłam. W owych dniach niełatwo było ją ucieszyć, ale Eugeniusz zdołał tego dokonać. A tymczasem zdrowy rozsądek kazał mi drwić z mojego uczucia: głębokie, mocne, szczere, i to wszystko w wyniku dwóch spotkań i kilku listów miłosnych? Przez następny tydzień ze wszystkich kątów dochodził mnie szept matki i Lopka: — Wyjdź za niego. Wyjdź za niego. Wyjdź za niego. Śmiałam się niemądrze: — Przecież się nie oświadczył. A oni śmieli się pewni swego: — Ale się oświadczy. Jednakże mój pobyt w Warszawie dobiegał końca, a on wciąż się nie oświadczał. Nigdy mnie nawet nie objął, chyba że w tańcu. Może mnie lubił jak dobrego przyjaciela, ale go nie pociągałam. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć. Na ekranie, na scenie, jako Cyganka czy tancerka, potrafiłam wzbudzać pożądanie. Ale nie byłam Carmen, tylko Polą! Tak mnie już to wszystko zdenerwowało, że kiedy odwoził mnie na stację, nie mogłam z siebie słowa wydusić. Wszedł za mną do przedziału, a gdy się już żegnał, ja czując, że nie mam nic do stracenia, zebrałam się na odwagę i powiedziałam rozkazującym tonem: — Proszę mnie pocałować. Uśmiechnął się widząc, jak bardzo zawstydziła mnie własna śmiałość. Ujął moją twarz w obie dłonie i leciutko pocałował. Ten początkowo lekki pocałunek przeszedł w namiętny: objął mnie i przygarnął do siebie. Przesunął wargami po moim policzku, jakby chciał mi szepnąć do ucha „Polu", zanim przyciśnie je do moich, już czekających, na wpół rozchylonych warg. Chciałam, aby ten pocałunek, mocny, prawie bolesny, trwał wiecznie. Tak, to musi być miłość! (...) Gdy po dwóch tygodniach nadszedł nareszcie list od Eugeniusza, otworzyłam kopertę drżącymi z podniecenia rękami. Kochana Polu, ''' '''Wybacz proszę, że dopiero teraz piszę do Ciebie, ale musiałem dojść do ładu z mymi uczuciami. Nasze stosunki nie ułożyły się tak, jak to sobie planowałem przy pierwszym spotkaniu w Sosnowcu. Zdawało mi się wtedy, że mam do czynienia z uroczą aktorką, z którą warto by przeżyć miłostkę. Wyglądałaś na tak doświadczoną, że nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, iż jesteś bardziej jeszcze dzieckiem niż kobietą. Ale kiedy spotkaliśmy się znowu, stało się to dla mnie zupełnie jasne. Co więcej, zrozumiałem, że moje uczucie do Ciebie jest znacznie głębsze, niż sądziłem. Nie mógłbym Cię uwieść i porzucić. Może się wydać dziwne, że nigdy Cię nawet nie dotknąłem. Nie mogłem. Znam siebie i wiem, że gdybym sobie na to pozwolił, nie poprzestałbym na czułym pocałunku. Bolał mnie ten stan rzeczy. W pierwszej chwili chciałem Cię prosić o rękę, ale pomyślałem o mojej karierze. Dotychczas była ona dla mnie czymś najważniejszym w życiu. Chcę być dyplomatą, a świat dyplomatyczny to świat o zasadach sztywnych, formalistycznych. Czy będziesz doń pasowała? Jest dla Ciebie całkiem obcy, inny niż ten, który znasz. Czy miałbym prawo żądać, abyś porzuciła swój świat dla mojego? Czy mógłbym zapewnić Ci w nim powodzenie? Ale te dwa tygodnie rozłąki stały się dla mnie istną męką. Moje życie bez Ciebie byłoby nie do zniesienia. Musisz być moją. Czy zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną? Kocham Cię bardzo. ' Eugeniusz' Natychmiast zatelegrafowałam: „tak, tak, tak!". Lena była jedyną osobą w Berlinie, której zwierzyłam się z moich planów. Ani on, ani ja nie widzieliśmy powodu do odkładania ślubu. Już w następnym miesiącu mieliśmy się pobrać, i to w Sosnowcu. Cały ten czas zajęło mi kompletowanie wyprawy, toteż nawet nie wiedząc jak i kiedy znalazłam się w pociągu do Sosnowca, gdzie miał być mój dom i gdzie czekała na mnie matka. Wzięłyśmy najlepsze pokoje w miejscowym hotelu, aby zgodnie z przepisami kościoła katolickiego odczekać trzy tygodnie na wyjście zapowiedzi. Rodzice Eugeniusza nie żyli. Całym więc ślubnym ceremoniałem zajęły się jego dwie siostry. Lękałem się spotkania z nimi. Należały do arystokracji; mogły być niezadowolone z mezaliansu ich ukochanego brata. Byłam przecież aktorką! Gorąco pragnęłam sprawić dobre wrażenie, aby były dumne ze swojej przyszłej bratowej. W wieczór mojego przyjazdu starsza siostra, Irena, żona bogatego ziemianina, wydała u nich w domu kolację dla mnie. Wszystkie moje obawy okazały się płonne. Irena była naprawdę bardzo miła i uprzejma. Do tarć doszło natomiast z młodszą siostrą Eugeniusza, Ludmiłą, ale dopiero w przyszłości. Ludmiła miała czternaście lat i od śmierci rodziców, z zadziwiającą umiejętnością w jej wieku, prowadziła bratu dom. Starałam się od początku dobrze ją usposobić, przekonać, że nie chcę zająć jej miejsca w życiu brata. Zdaje się, że — jak się potem okazało — był to mój wielki błąd. Dzień ślubu był mroźny. Niewielka grupka zaproszonych gości skupiła się w lodowato mrocznym wnętrzu wielkiego, barokowego kościoła. Było tak zimno, że na suknię i welon włożyłam futro. Mój przyszły mąż był niezadowolony, jakby pogoda umyślnie się na niego uwzięła. Kiedy spróbowałam go ułagodzić, mruknął niecierpliwie: — Skończmy z tym już raz i wynieśmy się stąd! Ten jego brak humoru nie mógł mnie radośnie usposobić. Moja matka udzieliła nam błogosławieństwa, siostry Eugeniusza były druhnami, a jego szwagier – drużbą. Nie zaprosiłam kolegów z teatru, wszyscy więc goście byli znajomymi pana młodego. W ponurym wnętrzu wielkiego kościoła głos księdza brzmiał nie tyle uroczyście, co boleściwie. Pocieszałam się, kładąc to wszystko na karb pogody. (…) Pierwsza odjechała moja matka, bo jej pociąg do Warszawy odchodził tuż przed wieczorem. Zdawała sobie sprawę z nieuniknionych starć z Ludmiłą. Żegnając się ze mną objęła mnie i poradziła, abym była cierpliwa i nie usiłowała wprowadzać zmian w uświęcone przez czas zwyczaje mojej nowej rodziny. Gdy odjechała, zostałam sama w całkiem obcym gronie. Byłam bardzo zdenerwowana i tęskniłam do jakiejś otuchy ze strony Eugeniusza, lecz on był zajęty gośćmi. Przyglądając mu się z daleka stwierdziłam, że ten wdzięk i łatwość życia, które początkowo tak mi się w nim podobały, są czysto automatyczne. Tak samo odnosił się do mnie i do mojej matki jak do swoich przyjaciół i znajomych. Muszę przyznać, że ci ludzie od czasu do czasu uśmiechali się do mnie i składali gratulacje, ale ani trochę nie łagodziło to mojego wrażenia obcości. Na własnym weselu zaczęłam się czuć jak intruz. Po wyjściu gości Ludmiła kręciła się po pokoju doglądając sprzątania. Prowadziła przy tym rozmowę — bardzo ożywioną — z Eugeniuszem na temat tego czy innego ze znajomych. A że ja ich nie znałam, nie mogłam wziąć udziału w tej rozmowie: chciałam krzyknąć z rozpaczą, że to nie jej ślub, tylko mój, ale matka doradzała mi cierpliwość. Ograniczyłam się więc do raczej przesadnego ziewnięcia i zwróciłam się do Eugeniusza: — Zmęczona już jestem. Zaprowadź mnie, proszę, do naszego pokoju. Spojrzał na mnie jakby zdziwiony tym żądaniem i odparł wyraźnie zajęty inną myślą: — Tak, tak, oczywiście. Już późno. A Ludmiła podskoczyła do drzwi wołając: — Zaraz was zaprowadzę. Spodziewałam się, że Eugeniusz podziękuje jej za tę pomoc, powie, że zna drogę do sypialni, ale nie rzekł nic. Oboje poszli przodem, a ja szłam z tyłu za nimi przez mroczny korytarz. Bałam się, że Ludmiła też wejdzie do sypialni; przystanęła jednak przy drzwiach i odwróciwszy się ucałowała mnie w oba policzki. — Gdybyś czego potrzebowała, to mój pokój jest obok — powiedziała z uśmiechem. — Będziecie spali w łóżku, w którym ja się urodziłam. Szybko odeszła, a wraz z nią umilkł jej dziewczęcy śmiech. Eugeniusz otworzył drzwi przede mną. Nagle zdjął mnie lęk; mój mąż był mi przecież prawie obcy. Widzieliśmy się może ze dwanaście razy w życiu, nie więcej. Pierwszy raz znalazłam się w tym pokoju: był typowo męski i nic nie łagodziło jego surowości. Wymamrotałam coś o nowych firankach, zmianie mebli, raczej po to, by nawiązać rozmowę. Eugeniusz jednak odparł zdecydowanym tonem: — Nie widzę potrzeby. Lubię ten pokój, jaki jest. Zupełnie mi odpowiada. Pragnęłam czułości, a spotkałam się z obojętnością; dla mojego męża była to taka sama noc, jak każda inna. Leżałam skulona pod kołdrą, w tym olbrzymim łożu, a kiedy Eugeniusz zapytał: — Wolałabyś, żebym zgasił światło? - wybąkałam: — Jak chcesz... Odrzucił kołdrę, zmierzył mnie chłodnym taksującym spojrzeniem i rzekł: — Nie omyliłem się, masz rzeczywiście wspaniałe ciało. Zaspokoiwszy pożądanie, mój mąż mocno usnął. Aż do świtu leżałam obok niego, bez ruchu, cicho łkając. Więc to byłoby wszystko? Tylko tyle? Spojrzałam na Eugeniusza; nawet we śnie był przystojny, ale ta uroda już mnie nie pociągała. Nie czułam najmniejszej ochoty przytulenia się do niego i nawet odsunęłam się dalej na moją stronę łóżka. I nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że raz po raz powtarzam sobie w duchu: Więc to ma być szczęście? — Moją żoną — odparł. Więc niby jak? W domu nie byłam żoną dbającą o potrzeby męża. O to zwracał się do Ludmiły. W tak zwanym towarzystwie nie byłam żoną pomagającą mężowi w karierze. Ta rola przypadała Irenie. W łóżku nie dzieliłam z nim małżeńskiej rozkoszy: byłam przedmiotem do zaspokajania namiętności. Właściwie nic mnie z nim nie łączyło. W Sosnowcu nie mogłam sobie ułożyć własnego życia. Miasto było małe, prowincjonalne, nadgraniczne — mieszkańcy traktowali mnie z szacunkiem, ale trzymali się z daleka. Zbyt dużą wagę przykładali do tego, że byłam hrabiną Dąmbską, gwiazdą filmową, a zbyt małą do faktu, że mieli przed sobą młodą kobietę i młodą mężatkę, która chciała sobie wśród nich znaleźć miejsce. Przesiadywałam zatem w tym zimnym mieszkaniu i szukałam ucieczki przed moją niedolą w książce, jednej po drugiej, jaka mi tylko wpadła do ręki. Klan rodziny Dąmbskich zbierał się co wieczór, by układać plany na przyszłość. Nawet mąż Ireny zachowywał się tak, jakby jego jedynym zadaniem miało być pianie hymnów pochwalnych na cześć szwagra. Przyznaję, że Eugeniusz był niezwykle obiecującym młodym człowiekiem, ale jego osoba nie powinna była przesłaniać wydarzeń, które wówczas wstrząsały światem. Usiłowałam kierować rozmowę na inne tematy, sztukę, politykę; natychmiast jednak kwitowano te próby złośliwą uwagą: — Pola, oczywiście, jest z tak wielkiego świata, że nie ciekawią jej nasze przyziemne problemy. Któregoś dnia wychodząc z biura Eugeniusza, ujrzałam wysiadającą z berlińskiego pociągu jakąś znaną postać. W pierwszej chwili nie mogłam własnym oczom uwierzyć, a potem wykrzyknęłam radośnie: — Ernst! Ernst! — i podbiegłam do niego. Lubitsch przyjrzał mi się troskliwie i stwierdził: — Za bardzo schudłaś. — Zwinął dłonie w trąbkę i przyłożył je do oczu, jakby chciał mi się przyjrzeć przez wizjer kamery. — Ale na ekranie wypadniesz dzięki temu jeszcze bardziej interesująco. Roześmiałam się. — Bo widzisz — ciągnął dalej — przyjechałem, żeby cię zabrać do Berlina. Chyba rozumiesz, że twój kontrakt z „Ufą" nadal obowiązuje. Ale musimy pomówić. Chodźmy do ciebie. — Tylko nie tam! — odparłam i ująwszy go pod rękę poprowadziłam do restauracji dworcowej. Siedliśmy i zasypałam go pytaniami o naszych przyjaciół. Po jakimś czasie przerwał mi jednak: — Dość już o tym — znów przyjrzał mi się uważnie i delikatnym ruchem ujął moją dłoń. — Kleine Pola, jesteś bardzo nieszczęśliwa, prawda? Te pierwsze czułe słowa, jakie usłyszałam od paru miesięcy, wycisnęły mi łzy z oczu. Z łkaniem opowiedziałam mu wszystko o moim małżeństwie. Słuchał, mrucząc coś ze współczuciem i gładząc mnie po ręku. — Dziękuję Ci, Ernie, lżej mi teraz, gdy mogłam się przed kimś wyżalić. — Wracaj, Polu, do Berlina — rzekł na to. — Jesteś nam potrzebna. Bardzo cię lubimy i będziesz się dobrze czuła wśród nas. Praca też ci dobrze zrobi. — Zapalił cygaro, które niepostrzeżenie zgasło w czasie naszej rozmowy. — Banki znów otworzyły nam kredyt. Czy wiesz, że Carmen to największy sukces w całej historii niemieckiej kinematografii? (…) Po kolacji powiedziałam Eugeniuszowi, że muszę z nim pomówić. A gdy Ludmiła nie ruszyła się z miejsca, dodałam z naciskiem: Sam na sam. Przybrała obrażoną minę i wyszła. Eugeniusz zapytał: — Czy to było konieczne? — Tak — odparłam stanowczo i opowiedziałam o mojej rozmowie z Lubitschem. — Pewnie nie chcesz, żebym pojechała — zakończyłam. Jakąś cząstką mej duszy pragnęłam, aby się nie zgodził; a nuż obawa, że może mnie stracić, wpłynie na zmianę jego stosunku do mnie? Ale rzekł tylko: — Nie będę stawał ci na drodze. W dodatku — ciągnął — w tym stadium mojej kariery posiadanie sławnej żony może mi bardzo pomóc. No i pieniądze. Ja ich nie posiadam. Powinnaś mieć w Warszawie dom odpowiedni do urządzania przyjęć. Jesteś przecież znaną gwiazdą. Wiedziałam, że nie ze względu na mnie potrzebne mu są salony w stolicy. Ale jeżeli to była cena jego zgody, gotowa byłam ją zapłacić. Wolałam mu nie przypominać, że za każdym przyjazdem do Warszawy zatrzymuję się u matki. Nazajutrz rano wyjechałam do Berlina. Eugeniusz spał i nawet nie powiedział mi do widzenia. Może tak było lepiej... Filmy z udziałem Poli Negri *1914 - Niewolnica Zmysłów (Polski) *1915 - Żona (Polski) *1916 - Studenci (Polski), Bestia (Polski) *1917 - Tajemnica Alei Ujazdowskich (Polski), Arabella (Polski), Pokój nr 13 (Polski), Jego Ostatni Czyn (Polski), Zügelloses Blut (Rozpasana) (Niemiecki), Nicht Lange Täuschte Mich das Glück (Niedługo Mnie Szczęście Łudziło) (Niemiecki), Küsse, die Man Stiehlt Im Dunkeln (Za Pocałunek - Wieczystych Nocy Męki) (Niemiecki), Die Toten Augen (Martwe Oczy) (Niemiecki), Wenn das Herz in Hass Erglüht (Gdy Serce Nienwaiścią Pała (Niemiecki) *1918 - Mania (Mania) (Niemiecki), Der Gelbe Schein (Czarna Książka) (Niemiecki), Carmen (Carmen) (Niemiecki) *1919 - Karussel des Lebens (Awanturnica) (Niemiecki), Kreuziget Sie! (Dzieje Mężatki) (Niemiecki), Vendetta - Blutrache (Vendetta - Zemsta Krwi) (Niemiecki), Dämmerung des Todes (Świt Śmierci) (Niemiecki), Madame Dubarry (Madame Dubarry) (Niemiecki), Comtesse Doddy (Hrabina Rondli) (Niemiecki) *1920 - Die Marcheasa d'Arminiani (Markiza d'Arminiani) (Niemiecki), Sumurun (Sumurun) (Niemiecki), Das Martyrium (Martyrologia) (Niemiecki), Die Geschlossene Kette (Zamkniety Łańcuch) (Niemiecki), Arme Violetta (Biedna Violetta) (Niemiecki) *1921 - Die Bergkatze (Dzika Kotka) (Niemiecki), Sappho (Safo) (Niemiecki) *1922 - Die Flamme (Głos Ulicy) (Niemiecki) *1923 - Bella Donna (Bella Donna) (Amerykański), The Cheat (Napiętnowana) (Amerykański), The Spanish Dancer (Tancerka Hiszpańska) (Amerykański), Hollywood (Hollywood) (Amerykański) *1924 - Shadow of Paris (Czarna Lu) (Amerykański), Forbidden Paradise (Cesarzowa) (Amerykański), Lily of Dust (Jej Wielka Miłość) (Amerykański), Men (Mężczyźni) (Amerykański), Easy of Suez (Piętno Krwi) (Amerykański) *1925 - Flower of Night (Kwiat Nocy) (Amerykański), The Charmer (Czarodziejka) (Amerykański), A Woman of the World (Kobieta Bezwstydna) (Amerykański) *1926 - The Crown of Lies (Skłamałam) (Amerykański), Good and Naughty (Dobry i Nieznośny) (Amerykański), Hotel Imperial (Hotel Imperial) (Amerykański) *1927 - Barbed Wire (Drut Kolczasty) (Amerykański), Woman on Trial (Spowiedź Uczciwej Kobiety) (Amerykański) *1928 - Three Sinners (Podwójne Życie) (Amerykański), The Secret Hour (Godzina Zmysłów) (Amerykański), Loves of an Actress (Miłostki Aktorki) (Amerykański), The Woman from Moscow (Biała Księżniczka) (Amerykański) *1929 - The Woman They Scorned (Ulica Potępionych Dusz) (Brytyjski) *1932 - A Woman Commands (Na Rozkaz Kobiety) (Amerykański) *1934 - Fanatisme (Fanatyzm) (Francuski) *1935 - Mazurka (Mazurka) (Niemiecki) *1936 - Moscau-Shanghai (Moskwa-Szanghaj) (Niemiecki) *1937 - Madame Bouvary (Madame Bouvary) (Niemiecki), Tango Notturno (Tango Notturno) *1938 - Die Fromme Lüge (Pobozne Kłamstwa) (Niemiecki), Die Nacht der Entscheidung (Noc Rozstrzygnięta) (Niemiecka) *1943 - Hi Diddle Diddle (Amerykański) *1964 - The Moon-Spinners (Księżycowe Prządki) (Amerykańsko-Brytyjski) Źródła *Jan F. Lewandowski - Pola Negri w Sosnowcu (1994) Kategoria:Osoby Kategoria:Sosnowiec Kategoria:Historia Sosnowca Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Gwiazdy Kategoria:Aktorki